


el pasado de los dos

by Aldy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldy/pseuds/Aldy
Summary: Tras convertirse en comandante la vida le regresa a Jean dos amores lejanos y distintos. Armin le saca de quicio mas ahora que nunca antes y Marco es un nombre que preferiría no volver a escuchar en la vida, menos en boca de Armin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. reencuentro

Hace días que jean se encuentra muy pensativo, sentado en su nueva oficina, con el cargo de comandante, nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto espacio para sí. la oficina era grande y bien iluminada en las tardes, había una gran ventana por la cual podía ver el campo de entrenamiento de los cadetes y soldados y los caminos que llevaban a sus dormitorios. Justo eso lo había mantenido bastante distraído la última semana. Le había llegado un informe en el cual se anunciaba el regreso de Armin Arlelt, el estratega de la legión que había sido enviado a estudiar a la capital exterior tres años atrás. Armin y jean se conocieron, se conocieron mucho para ser francos hubo un tiempo en que fueron amigos, otro tiempo compañeros de batalla y para no andarnos con rodeos, hubo un tiempo en que parecía que fueran a ser algo más.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo fue oscuro y doloroso, ahora es algo confuso. Al menos para Jean, aquel tiempo le parece distante, no cree ser la misma persona que fue en esos días. Pensar en Armin, pensar en su historia con Armin lo hace sentir desconectado de su pasado. no cree aun que aquello paso. Era un niñato de quince años y todos cambiamos ¿no? sin embargo ahora después de tantos años Jean aun siente que se deben algo, ¿una charla? Joder una charla es muy difícil y realmente no sabía cómo tener una, menos con Armin y menos sobre “eso”. en el fondo también pensaba que quizá no era necesario que ninguno de los dos se hablara más que profesionalmente

Pero eso era estúpido, donde quedaría la amistad, se preguntaba si aún eran amigos, aunque esa pregunta sería más fácil de responder si lo que se quiere saber es si serán amigos de nuevo, durante esos tres años Armin no hablo con jean, no envió ninguna carta no a él, ninguna postal, ninguna foto, como si sabía que se las enviaba a Jagger y Ackerman. Era una estupidez que se preguntara por esas cosas, era el puto comandante y no debería tener interés en dramas adolescentes. Aun así, cada día se descubrió a si mismo apenado por reclinar su asiento y ver por la ventana con ansiedad cuando las carrosas se arrastraban por el camino de piedra. Quizá solo quería asegurarse de que su cadete llegara a salvo y estar pendiente de los reingresos era su responsabilidad también ¿no? Cada vida importa ¿verdad?, aún así no recuerda haber recibido personalmente ningún ingreso o re ingreso de cadetes. su cara era un misterio para muchos nuevos y para tantos otros un recuerdo

Pero Jean sabía que había mucho más que responsabilidad en eso, si, que él era el comandante y estaría a cargo de Armin desde que regresara era una responsabilidad laboral importante pero jean sabía que la responsabilidad tenía muy poco que ver en todo ese asunto, de todos modos , no se imagina siendo profesional con Armin , vaya que no había pasado gran cosa entre ellos , pero seamos honestos , jean se masturba con una foto de Armin que robo de las cartas de Jagger , suele ponerla sobre su pared y tocarse mientras imagina que el rubio está allí con él, que el rumbo natural de las cosas triunfo y que ellos están en su cuarto haciendo ese tipo de cosas . y la imagen de ese Armin sensual y atrevido se disipaba con la frialdad de su silencio. en este punto jean no parecía más que un pervertido sin esperanza

La verdad hay que decirla a Jean, Armin le gusta como un demonio y no tiene idea si el rubio va a darle ni la hora después de lo que ocurrió, o quizá ya lo olvido, quizá puedan empezar de cero, aunque empezar de cero una relación cadete – comandante que ni siquiera se consideran amigos no suena muy lógico. en todo caso es una situación irreal, pero no se equivoquen, puede que jean haya estado soñando con Armin, con sus labios, con su piel. pero no está interesado en hacer ningún movimiento precipitado porque ni siquiera sabe si existirá una oportunidad para eso. No sabe quién es Armin ahora. Quizá aquello que Armin sintió por jean fue tan tenue y se disolvió tanto por la decepción y la lejanía que ahora era prácticamente un desconocido para él. aun así, moría por verle. Quería verle llegar, escuchar su voz, saber de su viaje, aunque fuera de manera solo profesional. La verdad es que no había una cosa que quisiera más que simplemente verlo

Jean es un hombre ahora, no cree más en el amor, recuerda y niega con la cabeza, exasperado por encontrarse allí, mirando la gran puerta. Ha amado antes y con qué fuerza, en aquel momento no creyó que nada pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte ni a valer tanto como aquello que sentía por Marco, ni siquiera unos bonitos ojos como los de Armin podrían hacerle trastabillar ni siquiera un poco. Marco fue el amor de su vida y destruyo su corazón de maneras en las que jean jamás hubiera imaginado que un ser humano podría hacer a otro. Ese tema era ya tan lejano también que incluso con la perseverancia de ese amor se le hacía también muy irreal. La cosa con Armin, es decir la de ahora que es casi completamente platónica es que si le parece muy real. Vivir este amor unilateral le parece patético, hurgar en la correspondencia de Jagger no le causa mucho remordimiento de conciencia y ver las fotos de Armin tan lejano a él le causa la sensación de aun tener un poco de poder sobre esa pequeña, abrupta y leve relación entre los dos.

Algunas veces cuando se siente lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a sí mismo, enfrentarse a esos sentimientos malsanos y no consentidos, Jean deja que sus fantasías fluyan libres en su cuarto y esas fantasías resultan en un éxtasis culpable que le manchan la costura baja de la camisa, Armin era la palabra que acompañaba ese placer tomado a la fuerza para sí mismo. Armin, el Armin de verdad no el de sus fantasías vivía muy lejos de él y probablemente no imagina que por su causa jean debe darse varios buenos baños de agua fría en la semana. Eso lo hace sentir un depravado y un atrevido, pero era un hombre y tenía derecho a gustar de quien quisiera y está claro ya, le gusta Armin, le gusta tanto que ha tenido que admitirlo para sí, anunciárselo y decirse, jean te gusta este chico, tócate, nunca se enterara

Luego miraba su foto, Armin estaba tranquilo sentado en la cama con un libro, sonreía de manera dulce y tranquila, sus ojos azules visibles aún bajo la montura de las gruesas gafas, jean piensa que se ve muy sexy con ellas, no lo deja olvidar que tras todo esto Armin sigue siendo tan solo un joven muy inteligente y tranquilo, un sabelotodo que probablemente pasa de él, de sus brutalidades de ese pasado tan difícil de aceptar. jean toma la foto entre sus manos la mira largamente, se permite esto, se permite pensar en el como si lo mereciera, se permite sentir la necesidad de verlo. Amarlo ahora de manera tan profunda dulce y erótica es un poco un alivio cuando piensa en Marco, sentir esto, sentirlo de verdad por Armin lo hace libre de esa horrible relación, libre de Marco de su recuerdo, era suya la victoria de al fin haberse enamorado del niño bueno

Con todo y ese amor unilateral que supo esconder bien aún Jean -el comandante de la legión- seguía siendo serio y esperaba a Armin de manera meramente profesional, para ser honestos no lo esperaba precisamente y exclusivamente a él, estaba firmando unos permisos de municiones cuando por casualidad escucho el estruendoso roce se las piedras en la carrosa. Jean mira la ventana con fingida indiferencia y Hanji que se encontraba allí se ríe por lo bajo. Jean observa, Armin se baja de la carrosa con un par de maletas, parece que habla con el chofer, como era de esperar no trae puesto el uniforme, a jean le llama la atención su aspecto tranquilo, aunque lo ha visto tantas veces en fotos, jean se sienta en el escritorio sabe que lo primero para lo de re ingreso es presentarse con el comandante, sabe que los pies de Armin, esos pies que muere besar caminan por la alfombra del gran pasillo y que esa alfombra lo dirige justo a él. Suspira profundo. tocan la puerta


	2. reencuentro

En retrospectiva este amor no correspondido tenía mucho sentido, Jean siempre pensó que Jeager tenía mucha suerte, no solo por Mikasa que fue la primera mujer de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, sino también por Armin, un amigo tan leal que costaba trabajo incluso no pensar en ellos como una sola persona. Al principio jean no pensaba demasiado en él, pero el tiempo ponía las cosas en su lugar y para cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba preocupado de que el mejor estratega de la legión no fuera más que una extensión del egoísmo de Jeager

A decir verdad, lo odiaba un poco, la sola imagen del rubio sentado junto a Eren en toda ocasión le causaba nauseas. No porque pensara que sus increíbles capacidades analíticas fueran inservibles en batalla, todo lo contrario, le fastidiaba que Armin tuviera todas las posibilidades de vivir por su cuenta y aun así dependiera ciegamente de los deseos y ambiciones de alguien más.

Jean estuvo enamorado de Mikasa por mucho tiempo y fue Marco quien siempre escucho sus quejas y soporto sus lamentables estados de ánimo, es por eso que ambos creyeron que aquel odio que sentía por Armin no era más que el reflejo de los horribles celos que sentía por Eren Jeager. “Jean, eres tan simple, que vivirás una vida sencilla allá donde vayas”, le había dicho eren una vez durante una pelea, ¿y qué más da? Maldita sea, ¿acaso debía sentirse mal por ello? ¿Por qué Eren no podía ver que también Mikasa merecía aquella vida sencilla y feliz? ¿por qué no Armin?

Sin duda Jean estaba equivocado en aquel momento, no podrían vivir una vida tranquila mientras la guerra estuviera pisándoles lo talones, también estaba equivocado respecto a Mikasa y ese amor que pensaba seria definitivo, con la misma fuerza que le golpeo aquella noche en el comedor simplemente se desvaneció. Jean empezaba a valorar mucho más a aquellas personas que estaban a su lado de manera no platónica. Descubrió también que él no era la persona sencilla que Eren creía. Se vio a si mismo teniendo sentimientos demasiado complejos por Marco

¿acaso no quería encontrar una hermosa mujer y casarse? ¿vivir en una linda casa con un gran campo y tener muchos hijos? pensaba en ello durante horas, al parecer eran todos pensamientos infantiles, la adolescencia trajo consigo un cambio de perspectiva frente a absolutamente todo, no era como si ya no le gustaran las mujeres, no era que ya no quisiera su vida de ensueño, pero por las noches, cuando Marco y él se hallaban solos limpiando los establos, nada de eso parecía realmente importante 

Es innecesario decir que él y su mejor amigo se conocieron en todos los aspectos y en gran parte fue un alivio porque pudieron experimentarlo todo en confianza. jean amaba cada parte de Marco y cuando aquel impulso de odio lo dominaba se alegraba saber de qué también había una persona que le era firmemente legal a él. Marco se convirtió es su gran fortaleza, con el de su lado cualquier cosa parecía posible y hacer el amor con él lo llenaba de una gran paz que no era posible describir, sentía que podía dominar todos los aspectos de su vida y que cada cosa estaba en su lugar.

Eso hasta que Armin entro a la mente de Jean bajo una perspectiva nueva. Claro que Jean había notado hace mucho que el rubio era atractivo en un nivel muy superior a muchos, que pudiera completar una misión haciéndose pasar no solo por una mujer sino por la más hermosa de ellas, ya decía bastante, sin embargo, a jean le gustaba muchísimo más es estilo masculino de Armin, pues iba mucho más acorde con su personalidad, no sentía que Armin necesitara una falda y una peluca para llamar la atención, al menos había llamado la suya por sí mismo

Es complejo saber en qué momento aquel odio se convirtió en un interés. En realidad, jean cree que es culpa del mismo marco, en más de una manera. Por su puesto no sentía lo mismo por Armin que por marco, al igual que con Mikasa jean sentía una gran lastima por la manera en la cual Eren les manipulaba emocionalmente, aunque se sentía peor por Armin pues Mikasa era una chica dura capaz de afrontar la soledad de estar enamorada de Eren, pero Armin era un chico ansioso por vivir la vida y jean podía sentir eso en cada una de sus interacciones, podía sentir como Armin se hallaba verdaderamente necesitado de una amistad verdadera. No era de extrañar que corriera a la menor mención del cariño de Eren

Es esta la razón por la cual, aun si marco no estuviera allí Jean no quería involucrarse demasiado con Armin, era demasiado peligroso, siendo tan orgulloso como es, no podría soportar sentir que es la segunda opción de nadie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Mikasa, los sentimientos por Armin iban en aumento. Lo cual era una verdadera locura puesto que él y Armin no se hallaban en el mismo nivel emocional y así como jean veía las cosas Armin estaba apenas preparado para tener una amistad que no fuera Eren

Quizá en eso también estaba equivocado. Viéndolo así, parece que no hizo más que saltar de error en error, principalmente en cuanto a Eren. jean nunca tuvo miedo de decir lo que era, no estuvo jamás en el closet y es que carajo, estaba entregando la vida ´por la humanidad, pobre del infeliz que se atreviera a meterse con él, no le tenía miedo a nada. Jean sabía que Armin sospechaba de manera muy acertada cuál era su relación con Marco, pero nunca hizo más que apartarse cuando sentía que estaba haciendo un mal tercio, aunque para ser honestos nunca podría serlo

-Armin es… ya sabes se ha vuelto bastante … lindo- le había dicho marco una vez, cuando le atrapo observándolo de más una noche mientras tomaban un descanso en el comedor, Jean observo más detenidamente el cabello rubio, la piel blanca, los ojos azules y aquellas expresiones dulces tan difíciles de encontrar en un soldado, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza para mirar a marco - ¿y eso que? ¿estas celoso? - marco no dejo de sonreír, pareció un poco incómodo, pero a jean no le sorprendió lo que estaba por venir, después de todo Marco también tenía la mala cualidad de ser demasiado honesto- bueno si, algo. Pero a mí también me gusta

Jean suspira, ha recordado todo de golpe, no como si aquella historia y muchas otras no estuvieran presentes en su pensamiento, sin embargo, los recuerdos llegaban como balas a cada uno de los pasos que podía escuchar en el pasillo. Después de cinco años iban a verse por primera vez. Jean lo amaba, estaba todo muy calo, pero ¿Qué relación tenían ahora?

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, la luz que entro por el pasillo fue la anticipación antes de que la respingada nariz de Armin se asomara. Jean se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio, pero en cuanto Armin termino de entrar se levantó rápidamente para saludarlo

Jean lo miro, Armin no había cambiado nada, tenía el cabello corto y los ojos azules eran un poco menos infantiles, pero en un plano general era el mismo, su estómago se apretó un poco y por instinto aspiro fuertemente por la nariz. Pudo ver como Armin lo miraba un poco sorprendido, pero le dedico una sonrisa cordial

-comandante- le dijo y el sonido de su voz inundo el cuarto como inundaría la mente de jean por mucho tiempo mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy tratando de realizar capítulos mas largos que no necesariamente se refieran siempre al pasado, así que estare trabajando en ello , muchas gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic en el que estoy trabajando aunque no es mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja tengo planeando continuarlo y terminar con el antes del fin de año


End file.
